A Trick And A Treat
by Invader Bulma
Summary: Dark!EnglandXReader


"Come along, come along! Run as fast as your tiny little legs can go in the dark!" the voice chanted melodiously inside of your head. It was hypnotizing poor little (f/n), dragging her deeper and deeper into the Dark Woods as quickly as she could go.

"Where am I going?" you wondered, as you twirled along in your costume, gliding gracefully farther and farther down a path as if you were ballroom dancing. "I was with Alfred and Matthew, and then…"

You had been getting sweets with your best friends Alfred, and his brother Matthew. You were all dressed up in very detailed costumes for your night of Halloween trick-or-treating. Considering you were very playful and a bit childish, it seemed okay. Your hair blended with your costume perfectly, while your eyes widened in excitement as you discovered more houses with the lights on, handing out the sweetest of treats and the cheap toys that came with it.

You smiled to yourself as you recalled those memories of your childhood with Alfred and Matthew. You heard a small laugh as lightning flashed. You had only just realized it had begun to pour, and thunder echoed through the tall trees. Gradually it had rained down harder, and you had finally gained control of yourself. Before you could turn around and search for shelter, a voice that sounded a lot like Alfred's gave off a scream.

Alarmed, you tried to find the source of the sound, but instead noticed a fresh trail of your favorite candies, leading deeper and deeper into the heart of the woods. Failing to resist, you followed it, bending down to collect the treats and quickly eating them before picking up the next one. With every step you took, you felt safer, as if you were heavily protected by an angel. You only stopped when you heard a slight rustle along the bushes.

"Oh, poppet! Aren't you going to say 'hello?'" laughed a male voice from behind you.

The boy looked so much like Arthur Kirkland, a great friend of Alfred and Matthew, oddly enough. He had the same emerald eyes, but he seemed nothing like him. He looked… evil… It couldn't be Arthur. He was in Britain because of a job transfer. You had dated him for a few months, and found out he had a job offer and had to move. Not wanting to get in his way, you broke up with him and decided to hang out with Alfred and Matthew instead.

Drenched in the cold rain, you clutched your sack of treats even tighter, trying to keep the water out and ruining your treats. The man looked pitifully at you.

"Why don't you come with me until the rain clears, dear? I don't have many people spending time with me anymore!" he offered sweetly, holding out his hand for you to take. Confused with the man's strange words, but desperate for some shelter from the rain, you took his hand and ran with him. You gasped in amazement at the sight of your destination: a petite little Victorian castle you had always dreamed of living in as a child. You entered, and plopped down by the already-lit fire after a few rounds of "thank you!" and "you're welcome!" You tried to dry yourself of the cold rain. When you showed a disappointed face, he had cheered her up with a plate of scones and a glass of warm milk.

"Is it good, love?" he had asked, smiling with glee at the thought of you. The image of fresh blood flashed in your mind, but you did not care to notice anything strange. The lad was also getting creepier and creepier by the minute, and the small voice in the back of her heart screaming "RUN!" faded away as you enjoyed more sweets from the generous man.

Before you knew it, you had been stripped of your warm blanket by the gentle fire and found yourself running through dim-lighted hall lined with portraits of former British rulers, whose eyes seemed to gaze at your every move. Red roses withered and turned black as you passed. After what seemed like miles of running, you finally stopped in what appeared to be a ballroom, decorated with so many expensive-looking treasures, you just wanted to sit on the throne at the end of the room and admire the area. You couldn't refuse a dance with the kind man though, and glided around the ballroom as entranced once again. You danced perfectly in sync with the music that echoed throughout the room out of nowhere.

After hours of dancing (and refusing to consume anymore sweets just for a few more minutes of dancing with the Brit), you felt something snap inside of your heart. Was it sanity? The thought didn't strike you once more as you just realized your current situation. You had been lost at the stroke of midnight, but what was the time now? How long had it been since she decided to follow the male? Where were Alfred and Matthew?

"Hey… Alice?" the man called to her, worried. You just realized you didn't know his name. "Are you okay? Do you want—?"

His voice was not heard. Remaining calm, you slowly glanced at the old rusty grandfather clock in the corner of the room. Gasping, you stepped backwards, and froze for a few short seconds before turning tail and fleeing.

Why was the clock stuck at 12 o'clock? Weren't you lost then? The clock was working perfectly fine.

You ran for it. Not a single word was spoken as you fled the castle, Queen Elizabeth I staring after you with a wicked smile. When you finally reached the exit into the woods, you had frozen once again and your knees gave away just before the male had caught up to you. The outside scenery hadn't changed a bit. The only difference was the weather; it had begun to stop pouring violently, but had started showering instead. The trees were swaying side to side with the elegant classical music that was still playing inside the dark castle.

You felt so stupid. Why didn't she just run away from the twins and find Alfred and Matthew? Why did you follow the man? You didn't even know his name, much less them. He seemed so sweet and harmless… and filled with care and love. He seemed so familiar…

"(f/n)?" the guy offered. "Are you—?"

It was the treats that drew you closer! The stupid treats must've had something special in it to make you feel 100% safe with this creeper. After all, you just weren't dim-witted enough to follow unknown people into the Dark Woods at the stroke of midnight. Maybe this lad was a serial-killer waiting for another innocent victim: you. You had to get away. You didn't want to see him ever again!

"That's too bad… A sweet lass like you would've been fine for a bride…" the man whispered mournfully, as if he had read your mind. Looking at the ground, you could've sworn you'd seen a tear trace down his face. The guy's face could not be seen from your point of view. "I'll still have one more chance… right? Before you go?"

That was all you could remember after the world plunged into darkness.

* * *

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖

"No, no, I can't leave (f/n)!" the boy announced angrily after a sip of tea. "She'll never love me then! I must stay by her side forever!"

You awoke with a start, but did not move as she could see only black. Silently feeling around your face, you realized you weren't blind, but blindfolded with a few strands of ribbons. You felt around your head, and finally managed to untie the bow. Some ribbons drooped down the side of your face as you sat up without a single sound.

The man was having a snack of brioche, and some Earl Grey tea. There was no source of light except for the few candles on the table where he sat. Nothing seemed really odd, except for the fact that he was enjoying food in a bedroom where you were sleeping. There were little dolls from your childhood surrounding you, all having been stabbed with a double-edged knife. There were strange red spots everywhere.

Every single doll was there, even your favorite doll, Emily, a gift from Alfred and Matthew for your 5th birthday. It was hanging from the ceiling with a noose wrapped tightly around its neck. Head covered with a dark sack and stabbed with various sharp objects, it dripped down hot tea. It seemed like the tea was used to try and burn the doll.

The Brit had finally seemed to notice you had awoken from your deep slumber. "Oh! (f/n)! (f/n), you're awake!" he cried with great pleasure. He walked towards you slowly after setting down his snack. His shadow had disappeared.

"You bad child, how dare you wake up so early?" the boy smiled sadistically. "Is it because you want to watch Shakespeare? I do dare say, you have good taste in theater!"

You retreated to the corner of the bed. "S-s-stay a-away!" You stammered out, grabbing a knife and trying to look threatening. Looking at his face, you couldn't help but give a helpless smile, as if it would save you from punishment.

The boy cooed at the sight of you. "Aw! Isn't that the cutest sight? Your smile's just so perfect!" the boy exclaimed. "We'll be sure to be happy forever once you're with me!"

At this point, you were too frightened for words. Eyes wide with fear, you darted past him, tears of terror barely kept inside. You wanted out of this nightmare. Picking up a lit candle, you chucked it at the lad, who dodged it easily. You both had enough time to escape the whole castle, which had been destroyed from head to toe and eaten by the harsh flames.

You had lost the sight of the man at the heart of the woods. You collapsed, as the heart of the woods was a few good miles from the undiscovered castle, and you had been running nonstop, of course. Nobody wanted to be chased down by an insane serial-killer, after all. Turning around to make sure you weren't followed; you heard a series of giggles and blood-curdling whispers.

"Love, aren't you going to stay with me?"

You almost wanted to scream with your hoarse voice until you died, which in your case, was probably about to happen really soon. There was the man, the carcasses of Alfred and Matthew lying beside him. His eyes glistened in the moonlight. Vibrant roses of different colors sprang up violently from the ground, leaving mysterious potholes in their place. They towered over your crying self, ready to act on their master's orders.

"A lavender rose," his mouth moved, "symbolizes love at first sight, like when we first saw each other. Your perfect eyes widened with adoration once you saw me!" A lavender rose vine sprang up from the behind of the throne, wrapped around your waistline, preventing you from escaping the madman. You clawed onto anything to delay your death.

"The white rose signifies heavenly or 'I am worthy of you.' We're worthy of being in each other's presence, love. No fault in that!" he laughed dreadfully. A white rose vine reinforced the lavender rose's attack.

"A pale peach rose signifying modesty…" the man sighed dreamily. "It fits you so well!" Pale peach roses lined the vine, clawing into your right leg, slowly dragged you closer to the throne. You screamed as you fell down onto the cold earth.

"A bright yellow rose implies 'a promise of a new beginning!'" he croaked. "I'll be sure to keep you safe. There'll be no need for anything else."Bright yellow roses lined the thorn-covered vine, which found their way onto your left leg, dragging you closer and closer. You, still holding onto your knife, tried cutting off the thorny vines, but failed miserably. The thorns drove deeper into your flesh in response, causing a few more drops of blood to spill out.

"A light pink rose means sweetness, and a vibrant pink one signifies perfect happiness!" You cried out as a vine with a mix of the pink roses clasped your right hand, pulling you up. Your shoes dug into the earth, leaving out lines in the dirt. The knife had fallen out of your reach.

"An orange one means fascination!" he said, as an orange rose vine flashed before your eyes as it wrapped itself around your left hand. There was no escape now.

"A coral-colored rose symbolizes desire!" He grinned as he watched you cry out in pain. A coral rose vine found its way onto your right thigh, seemingly high-fiving the peach-rose vine before doing so. Your tears spilled out on the roses, only making them pull a bit faster.

"A yellow rose with red tips means falling in love!" he laughed sinisterly. "Kind of like when you set your eyes on me." This vine wrapped around your left thigh, encouraging the other rose vines to pull even harder. It wasn't long until you were seated in the throne, now colored a nice crimson shade of red.

"One red rose symbols 'I love you,'" He smiled, climbing onto your lap, grinning as he had finally gotten his desire. One last rose vine with a single red rose had wrapped around your body, securing your death. The roses leisurely turned into a shade of pitch black. Black roses meant "death."

He leaned in closer, quickly licking your neck and kissing his way up to your lips one last time before your end. He placed a little English crown on your head, climbed off you and stepped back to watch you pass away. Little by little, your heart stopped beating. Slower… and slower... and slower, until you breathed your last breath. "I... I l-love you…" You died holding a single red rose in your wounded, bleeding hands.

Only nine roses stayed their original colors: lavender, white, pale peach, bright yellow, a light pink and a vibrant pink, an orange, a coral, a yellow with bright red tips, decorating your crown with dazzling colors like a wreath.

"There are a total of nine elegant roses! Do you know what it means, love?" The lad exclaimed once more, before entering a new world with you. He melted away in flames to join you together forever in death.

"'An eternal love, together as long as we live!'" Arthur Kirkland cried out, as he stole you away to the underworld and make you his bride. 


End file.
